Legaly Loved
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Un grito!, un balazo!, un disparo que callo el grito de una joven mujer que corría desesperada bajo los torrentes aguaceros del lugar en busca de una sola cosa… seguridad. YAOI
1. La Sonrisa de un Bebé

* * *

Legaly Loved

Por: Tsu-Zei

* * *

**Introducción: La Sonrisa de un Bebé**

La noche era cubierta por una nube de tormenta, los rayos iluminaban las frías calles de Icefierd, el viejo Icefierd… donde las carrozas paseaban guiadas por fuertes corceles, pero ese día… donde la tormenta cubría por completo la ciudad de Icefierd… nadie… ni nada se atrevía a salir de su refugio. Los animales se metían en sus escondites, a sabiendas de que algo grande iba a pasar… algo tan profundo que dejaría marcada por siempre la historia del mundo vivo y posiblemente del mundo muerto.

Los ancianos de la ciudad presentían aquello… algo pasaría prontamente… algo grande… pero qué?... que era tan importante para que los ancianos pudieran presentirlo?... sería algo bueno?... o sería algo malo?

Un grito, un balazo, un disparo que callo el grito de una joven mujer que corría desesperada bajo los torrentes aguaceros del lugar en busca de una sola cosa… seguridad... silencio… y de inmediato… una sola cosa se escucho por todo el lugar… un lloriqueo… el lloriqueo de una joven criatura.

Minutos después el lloriqueo ceso, al escuchar que la tranquilidad reinaba de nuevo en el vecindario los habitantes de aquel antes pacifico vecindario decidieron que ya era seguro revisar la zona, un niño de unos 9 años fue el primero en salir a revisar, su pelo claro al punto del platinado y sus ojos color hielo mostraban que sería un buen mozo algún día, salio de su hogar y la vio, una muchacha tendida en la calle sin aliento, corrió lo más que pudo y al acercársele lo vio, una criatura pequeña, de no más de un año de edad descansaba pacíficamente en el regazo frío de su madre.

"Pobre niño" fue el pensamiento de aquel pequeño niño, aquella tierna criatura había quedado desamparada, el padre del joven se acerco y frunció el ceño

-Pobre niño… ah quedado sin quien lo proteja - el señor padre vio a su joven hijo – ve por el comandante Kushrenada –se agacho a recoger al bebe – yo veré que tu señora madre cuide al infante mientras tanto

El joven no espero que su padre le dijera dos veces y salio corriendo por el comandante. Recorrió las calles rápidamente hasta llegar a una casona, una vieja casona que podría jurar que no tenía fin, toco las viejas puertas de madera con tanta fuerza que se escucho en la redonda, espero un momento y en seguida un anciano abrió la puerta desconfiado por la hora.

-Señor Magreen, Señor Magreen! - hablo rápidamente el muchacho – necesito hablar con el comandante Kushrenada señor! Es urgente! Una mujer ah sido asesinada a metros de mi casa!

El anciano abrió los ojos enormemente, y salió corriendo por toda la casona hasta llegar al último cuarto donde salía un señor cerrándose la bata, su semblante era serio, su mirada severa, esa era le descripción del mejor comandante enviado a Icefierd, el anciano se detuvo rápidamente.

-Señor Kushrenada! Un asesinato! –el comandante abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido

-Morrison explícate – exigió con su imponente voz

-El joven Peacecraft ah corrido hasta acá agitado y diciendo que una mujer ah sido asesinada a pocos metros de su casa!

El hombre camino rápidamente a la entrada de su casa, donde el muchacho todavía lo esperaba, se le notaba muy agitado, atrás del mayor un niño de unos 11 salió con él. El mayo de los niños no entendía mucho, solo logró escuchar un asesinato cuando decidió salir de su cuarto a acompañar a su padre. Sin esperar mucho y muy pocas palabras los tres se dirigieron a la escena del crimen, donde ya la gente curiosa estaba instalada murmurando el pecado de la joven para ser asesinada.

El comandante logró vislumbrar al señor Peacecraft arrodillado frente a la muchacha desangrada, a la par suya vio a la esposa de este cargando a un bebé y se pregunto, que habría pasado realmente; la gente le hacia camino para que pasara el imponente coronel y llegará al cuerpo del delito, al llegar intento de localizar dentro de su mente quien era la muchacha, en vano… no lograba reconocerla.

-No te molestes Kyel, es una fuereña – fue la simple afirmación del señor Peacecraft

-Ya veo, podrías contarme que ocurrió? – pregunto con tono calmado mientras se agachaba a revisar a la muchacha también (¬¬ no sean mal pensados XD)

-La calle estaba tranquila, todo estaba en silencio cuando se escucho un grito y en seguida un disparo, el bebé de la señora comenzó a llorar y cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio Miliardo salio a revisar conmigo y fue cuando la encontramos a ella y a su bebé – explico mientras miraba el bebé que su esposa estaba cargando

El comandante frunció un poco el seño y con un movimiento de la mano llamo a su hijo – ve por el sargento Thomas, dile que traiga al doctor del pueblo, explícale lo que acabas de escuchar – vio al señor Peacecraft – Marcus podrías pedirle a Miliardo que acompañe a Traize, las calles ahora no están seguras para ser recorridas en solitario

-Claro –llamo a su hijo – Miliardo acompaña a Traize, si te piden colaboración en detalle dásela, entendido?

Los muchachos asintieron y corrieron a hacer el mandado, esa sería una larga noche para la antes tranquila ciudad de Icefierd, al llegar las dos de la mañana la calle ya estaba deshabitada nuevamente, los curiosos ya se habían hartado de suponer y de llenarse de historias y conjeturas entre si mismos, ahora solo quedaban el comandante su hijo y la familia Peacecraft, el cuerpo de la joven señora ya estaba en la morge y el misterio de quien era y de que paso no había sido resuelto.

-Que haremos con el niño, Marcus? – fue la pregunta de su joven señora que hablaba por primera vez en toda la jornada – es muy pequeño para dejarlo a su suerte –Kushrenada se acerco al niño y vio sus ojos violeta, un hermoso y raro color de ojos

-Yo me lo llevare a casa – el bebe sonrió y Kushrenada sonrió de vuelta – estoy seguro que Traize y Solo se llevaran bien con él

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado inspirado en la novela "La Historia de un Pepe"


	2. La llegada de un visitante

* * *

Legaly Loved

Por: Tsu-Zei

* * *

**Primer Capitulo: La llegada de un visitante**

La razón del por qué estaba allí era un total misterio, pero el asunto era de que estaba allí y no le quedaba otra que quedarse donde estaba y olvidarse de regresar a casa. Suspiro… vaya que su vida era trágica, su madre muerta, su padre un ebrio de primera y ahora estaba en una ciudad no muy conocida alejada de la capital que encima de todo vivía su tío, que por cierto, si no lo había mencionado, no se llevaban, y sus primos, tan "adorables" a los cuales iba a tener que soportar de ahora en adelante, el motivo, muy sencillo, según el testamento de su madre, que en paz descanse, si él deseaba heredar algún día su fortuna, que cabe decir, que es INMENSA, tendría que vivir dos años con su tío Marcus Peacecraft, y entonces el tendría derecho a heredarla, por supuesto, siempre y cuando su queridididisisisisimo tío lo creyera conveniente.

Espero pacientemente que el carruaje de su tío apareciera en algún lado, zapateo levemente un tanto desesperado, ya tenían 5 minutos de retrazo, su ceño fruncido era señal de que estaba de mal humor, pero… ahora que lo pensaba… cuando estaba de buen humor? Pensó por unos segundos hasta que si, ya lo recordaba cuando estaba con alguna mujer que valiera la pena pasar la noche estaba de buen humor, no al punto de sonreír, pero si había diferencia entre su mal humor y su buen humor, todo sin sonrisa por supuesto. El no tenía porque sonreír, no tenía motivo para ello, él solo le sonreía a su madre que en paz descanse, pero ahora que ya no estaba, pues no tenía porque hacerlo.

Escucho como a lo lejos los cascos de los caballos chocaban contra el pedroso camino, volteo a ver esperanzado que fuera una de las distinguidas carrozas de su tío, todas con el emblema Peacecraft, pero no fue así, tan solo eran tres caballos, dos sin jinetes, amarrados a la silla de un caballo negro que era montado por…. Abrió sus ojos bien y pudo casi sonreír…. Una hermosísima joven, oh si, tal vez este pueblo no estaba tan perdido como él pensó. Conforme se iba acercando pudo distinguir los rasgos de la joven, una piel clara que se miraba tan suave como el algodón, una enorme trenza castaña que llegaba posiblemente después de su cintura, un delgado cuerpo como ninguno, un pecho tan pla…. Un momento…. Plano? El muchacho de larga trenza detuvo a los caballos frente al joven, desmoto tranquilamente, su rostro serio y sereno, lo miro de arriba para bajo, sería este el chico que mando a traer Miliardo? Miro sus ojos azul cobalto, tenían un brillo de desafío que nunca había podido observar.

-Buenas Tardes, es usted el señor Heero Yui? – su voz lo delataba para la decepción del joven, era un hombre

-Quién desea saberlo? – pregunto desconfiado, y un poco… desilusionado

-Mi nombre es Duo, Duo Kushrenada, y soy amigo de su primo, Miliardo, y por un percance de última hora, me ah pedido que lo escolte a su casa

Heero lo miro de arriba para abajo disimuladamente, parecía un muchacho normal, nada que él no pudiera controlar, así que asintió. Duo suspiro mentalmente aburrido, otro chico mimado más, ojala de vez en cuando alguna muchacha bonita con cerebro llegará al pueblo, PERO NOOOO, TODOS LOS QUE LLEGABAN AL PUEBLO TENIAN QUE SER HOMBRES!... ayudo a Heero a poner sus cosas en el caballo y monto en Deathsyde, acaricio la crin de la yegua que resoplo entre sus dientes en señal de aprobación.

-Hermosa Yegua –hablo Heero por primera vez mientras se acercaba para verla más de cerca – es una Shire de raza? -Duo miró a Heero y negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras no dejaba de acariciarla

-No, es una mezcla de una yegua Shire con un caballo Belga

-Ya veo –dijo apreciando a la Yegua – dime dónde esta mi tío? -Duo dejó de acariciar a su yegua, su mano se congelo, acaso el chico no lo sabría?... – estas bien? –pregunto no verle ningún tipo de movimiento

-Ehhmm… perdone pero… hace cuanto que no tiene contacto con Miliardo? – pregunto nervioso… sería buena idea decirle?

-Hace dos semanas –respondió con tranquilidad – por qué, ah ocurrido algún echo interesante?

Duo calló y negó con la cabeza, no es que no fuera importante… es que… simplemente… no le correspondía decirle que su tío había desaparecido. Cabalgaron en silencio hasta llegar hasta la casona de los Peacecraft, dónde ya la servidumbre de aquel lugar los esperaban. Heero observo la casa de su tío… en definitiva era mucho más grande de la que tenía en la capital inglesa. Observo con cuidado cada detalle español de la enorme casona, al punto de ser una mansión, observo al chico que estaba hablando con un antiguo señor, era un hombre raro, simplemente raro, quién en su sano juicio se dejaría crecer el pelo tan largo al punto de casi arrastrarlo? Negó con la cabeza, en definitiva él no.

-Hey Heero! –Duo llamó con una mano – ven acá! –el ojicobalto se acerco algo desconfiado, que tanto estarían platicando – él es él señor Stevens, él es portero del lugar – presento mientras el anciano lo saludaba con una sonrisa y un asentamiento de cabeza

-Joven Heero, si me permite decirle…. Usted tiene el mirar y la presencia de su madre que en paz descanse – golpe bajo para Heero quien solo asintió

-Bueno, yo me retiro – asiente la cabeza en forma de despedida y comienza la retirada- si miran a Miliardo díganle que le quiero hablar –dijo sin ver hacia atrás

Le enseñaron su habitación, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que estaban alegres de volver a verlo, pensó muchas veces a que se referían con eso, de seguro de pequeño había venido a jugar con sus primos y no lo recordaba, se levantó de su cama con pereza, era un poco aburrido estar allí divagando solo, salió de su habitación y comenzó a memorizar todo lo que había allí, los grandes cuadros, los muebles, todo, absolutamente todo. Vio a una muchacha de la servidumbre y le pregunto por su primo, Miliardo, le dijo que estaba en los viñedos, preguntó por indicaciones, y la muchacha le comentó que sería buena idea de que fuera acompañado del "joven Duo"; peligroso, esa fue la palabra que utilizo para describir el lugar, JA, ÉL SE REÍA DEL PELIGRO!

Montó un caballo que le gustó, Zero… ese era el nombre de tan hermoso caballo, blanco como la nieve, con ojos azules como los de él, se miraba indomable, y según el cuidador del establo lo era, lo era hasta que él lo montó, le preguntaría a su primo si le permitiría quedarse con él cuando lo mirara: Cabalgo por donde le dijeron, hasta llegar un enorme viñedo que supuso que era el de su familia, dejó a Zero amarrado a un árbol cercano y entró a buscar a su primo, vio a Tallgueese y supuso bien, su primo estaba por allí, en algún lado. Agarro el camino central hasta llegar a varias divisiones, miró la última división izquierda y siguió viendo, al parecer su tío ponía mucho empeño, siguió caminando hasta que comenzó a oler un terrible aroma, frunció su nariz en señal de desagrado, qué rayo era ese olor tan repugnante?

Conforme iba avanzando el olor se volvía más penetrante, se puso la mano con su pañuelo en el boca y nariz tratando inútilmente amenorizar el desagradable aroma, cuando pudo observarlo, un sujeto estaba agachado observando un…. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, ese cuerpo tirado en el suelo, esa persona que se encontraba sin vida era su tío, el asesino volteo a verlo y apuntó con su arma, estaba apunto de disparar cuando un balazo atravesó la mano que sostenía el arma, Heero volteo a ver quien era él que había disparado y se encontró con Duo, el sujeto salió corriendo entre los árboles mientras Duo se apresuraba donde Heero

-Estas bien? – pregunto revisándolo con la mirada a que no tuviera algún rasguño o algo

Heero estaba en conmoción viendo el cuerpo de su tío, no decía una palabra, cuanto tiempo llevaría su tío allí? Sus ojos abiertos comidos casi a la totalidad por los gusanos y de seguro por los cuervos del lugar, su piel casi verde, derramo una lágrima, acaso su madre estaría así ahora?... su adorada madre, tan bella y tranquila que se miraba en aquel ataúd…. Y ahora con el tiempo… estaría así? Cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir viendo aquella escena.

-Señor Yui? –Duo lo abrazo por los hombros tratando de tranquilizar mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado

-QUE OCURRE! – la voz de un hombre hizo acto de presencia en el lugar

-MILIARDO VEN RÁPIDO! – gritó Duo conteniendo las lagrimas

Un hombre de pelo largo y platinado se acerco rápidamente junto con un sequito, cuando vio a su padre volteo la vista rápidamente, quién habría sido el desgraciado que le había echo eso a su padre.

-Por Dios….

-Pobre señor Peacecraft

-Que Dios lo guarde en la gloria

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban en el pueblo cuando la noticia llegó a sus oídos, por donde iba pasando la caravana con el ataúd del tan respetado y querido señor Peacecraft, al principio de la caravana los hijos, el mayor Miliardo Peacecraft acompañado por Traize y Solo Kushrenada, atrás de ellos, la hija menor Relena abrazando a su esposo de un lado y al otro su mejor amiga y prima Dorothy Catalonia, y después de ellos Heero que se encontraba en silencio total acompañado por Duo, que lo miraba preocupado, había sido un gran shock para el muchacho ver a su tío totalmente muerto y en descomposición… desde aquel día… no había vuelto a hablar.

-Estas bien? – fueron las palabras que hicieron a Heero reaccionar, nadie nunca le había preguntado un estas bien

-Si… solo pensaba – miro a sus primos – entiendo que mis primos lloren y supongo que algunos del pueblo, pero…- vio a Duo serio – por qué todo el pueblo esta llorando, no es un acto de hipocresía? – por primera vez Duo sonrió

-Observa con detalle a todos los que están en la caravana y a la gente que esta afuera observándola

Heero se fijo en todos ellos, las mujeres del pueblo lloraban, los hombres acompañaban con un semblante molesto y adolorido, los niños abrazaban a sus madres tristes, acaso ese dolor no era fingido?

-El señor Peacecraft ayudo a todas esas personas, jugó con muchos de esos niños, trabajo con muchos de esos hombres… tu tío fue una persona muy querida Heero, no sólo era rico…. Sino poseía un corazón de oro

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo acostado en su cama, las palabras de Duo le daban vuelta en su cabeza, acaso eran ciertas esas palabras, recordó la caravana de su madre, muy parecida a la de su tío, pero… su padre le había dicho que toda esa gente era hipócrita, pensó tratando de recordar…. Si… era cierto, su madre jugaba mucho con las niñas del vecindario, conversaba mucho con las señoras que llegaban a su hogar en busca de consejo… y los hombres… como la buscaban y regalaban flores a pesar de que era casada.

Entonces… aquellos llantos, aquellos lamentos… no eran hipocresía por su riqueza?... no al parecer no. Un portazo se escuchó en todo el lugar, se paró algo inquieto que pasaría ahora?... abrió su puerta lentamente y lo vio, era Duo discutiendo con Miliardo, no lograba escuchar claro que decían, pero… el trenzado se miraba más que molesto, observo como Miliardo iba a decir algo pero Duo salió dando otro portazo de la casa…. Por lo visto no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido alguno, y pensó… hoy era su segundo día en el pueblo de Icefierd, estaba triste por su madre, y su tío se moría… genial... por lo visto su destino era estar entre gente muerta, lo único bueno de todo eso, es que su prima no vivía con ellos. Se acostó de nuevo cuando la puerta sonó tres veces, vaya que no lo iban a dejar descansar.

-Adelante –dijo sin mayor esfuerzo, realmente estaba cansado

Miliardo entró, su mirada era triste y cansada, pero trato de sonreírle a su primo, se sentó en la cama donde él estaba acostado horizontalmente.

-Lamentó que en tu primer día aquí hayas… tenido… bueno ya sabes –Heero negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia – según me dijo mi padre… – tragó saliva duramente – la semana pasada, mi tía dejó encargada tu herencia –Heero asintió sin decir nada – y esa obligación me ha pasado a mi, por lo tanto… me gustaría que pasarás unos días aquí... antes de dártela

-Por qué estaban discutiendo el joven Kushrenada contigo?

Llegó a su casa en la noche totalmente echo una fiera, realmente se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre pelearse a cada rato con Miliardo, entró y somato la puerta del lugar, iba pasando por el corredor, miro la puerta del salón abierta, sus dos hermanos estaba en el sillón que daba la espalda al balcón, iba a seguir sin preocuparse cuando lo vio, sentado en el sofá que daba a la chimenea, fumando su típica pipa, tragó saliva, no sabía que iba a regresar tan pronto, la madera de la chimenea crispaba a cada rato, iba a seguir de largo cuando lo escucho llamarlo.

-Ven acá Duo – su voz tan imponente como siempre

Se acerco lentamente preocupado –si padre, en qué puedo ayudarlo? – su voz delataba respeto, él respeto que siempre le tuvo a la persona que lo acogió

-Siéntate- ordeno con total tranquilidad a lo que el joven muchacho asintió – el día de hoy fue le entierro de Jhonatan Larius, por eso eh venido antes de tiempo, y con este mismo echo eh decidido que a partir de hoy tienes un plazo de un mes para buscarte una pareja fija

Duo iba a alegar, pero su hermano, Solo, le puso una mano en la rodilla y negó con la cabeza, no era un buen momento para los típicos arrebatos de berrinche que solo Duo Kushrenada sabía hacer.

-Si no logras encontrar una, yo te voy a asignar una esposa que yo crea conveniente para ti – Duo asintió – no creas que esto solo te lo eh impuesto a ti, Solo también tiene la misma obligación, antes de un mes tienen que montar cabeza... – el silencio se volvió a sentir por unos momentos- se que yo antes les había prometido a los tres de que iba a poder elegir cuando y con quién se iban a casar, pero… admitámoslo… yo ya estoy viejo y en cualquier momento moriré… y quiero verlos a los tres felices y con sus respectivas parejas

Duo se paró y corrió a las piernas de su padre, lloró como cuando era un niño chiquito, lloró como cuando su madre murió, y su padre lo consoló, como siempre solía hacerlo, sus dos hermanos se miraron entre si con la tristeza marcada, lo sabían su padre ya estaba anciano y era cierto, no tardaría en morir

Unos meses más tarde su padre había muerto, y él… ahora se encontraba solo… totalmente solo… vivía con su hermano Solo y su esposa Nina, Traize ya se había casado con Lady Une un par de años antes, ella era una mujer muy para su hermano, según su opinión, seria pero alegre, le aguantaba las bromas pesadas, responsable, e inteligente, ya tenían su primera hija Marimeya (N/a: sigo sin saber como escribir su nombres, gomen U), y ya venía en camino el segundo bebe, y él? No pudo casarse, su padre murió en el mismo accidente donde su prometida iba.

Su destino era estar solo, simplemente solo, siempre que lograba querer a alguien se moría; y él lo sabía, aunque nadie se lo dijera, que en el pueblo le llamaban Shinigami, el ángel de la muerte, todos con los que se relacionaban terminaban muertos. Se quito las sábanas de encima, tenía calor, y puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, desde aquel día la sonrisa se había borrado de sus expresiones, sus hermanos se habían preocupado mucho, pero… recordó a Heero, pero él, por alguna extraña razón él había sonreído para el primo de Miliardo.

Solo le había dicho que sería buena idea de que iniciara una amistad con él "está solo Duo" fue el comentario que utilizo con él para disuadirlo, pero… él ya no quería tener que cargar más muertes, no ya no quería. Soltó un suspiro cansado, hoy era el segundo día desde que el hombre ese había llegado, iba a ofrecerle hoy su mano de amistad pero… recordó a Miliardo y se enojo de nuevo, ese hombre parecía que estuviera enamorado de él, no dejaba de celarlo por todo! Ahogó un grito desesperado con el cojín y respiro un poco más tranquilo, tenía mucho que pensar y hacer, Traize le dijo que sería buena idea de que esperara unos años antes de intentar casarse de nuevo, pero… él ya no quería casarse, realmente ya no quería.

-Duo? – la voz cariñosa de Nina se escuchaba atrás de la puerta

Nina era una mujer sencilla sin complicaciones, muy agradable y muy para Solo, quien era intranquilo y sumamente perfeccionista, realmente le agradaba mucho y la miraba como si fuera su hermana (de sangre) mayor, en cambio a Lady Une sólo la miraba como su madre (substituta) por como es.

-Adelante – dijo suavemente

La muchacha entró con una gran sonrisa, su pelo castaño claro siempre largo y suelto ondulaba con cada paso que daba, su rostro siempre le daba una tranquilidad enorme al muchacho

-Dime Nina, en que puedo ayudarte? –dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba y dejaba espacio para que ello lo imitara

-Verás Duo, tu hermano esta algo preocupado –su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación – cree que te estas dejando influenciar demasiado por los rumores de la gente del pueblo

-No son rumores, solo la triste realidad – contesto triste mientras bajaba la mirada

-No Duo, la realidad es que tú eres la alegría que faltaba en la familia Kushrenada, cuando tus hermanos, Ann y yo éramos niños y tu no habías llegado, un ambiente triste y melancólico se sentía en la casa, hasta que llegaste tú, tus hermanos que antes parecían muertos en aquel entonces estaban más que felices, se tenían que mantener despiertos y vivos con tus travesuras, jamás sintieron lo que era proteger a alguien hasta que tu llegaste y le enseñaste esa sensación.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Duo, no creas lo que la gente diga de ti, cree lo que tus seres queridos te digan, y lo que haces tú con tus acciones -sonrió y se paró dispuesta a salir

-Gracias Nina –dijo con una casi sonrisa

-Duo… tu antes poseías una hermosa sonrisa que conquista a todos… deja atrás aquel dolor y pasado sombrío para volver a sonreír

Duo sonrió internamente, esa era una mujer de verdad, una mujer que no dejaba a dudas que lo que ella decía estaba en lo correcto, no por su orgullo, sino por su razonamiento tan…. Tan… correcto, se volvió a acostar, mañana iría a la casa de los Peacecraft para ver si a Heero le gustaría ir a cabalgar al bosque, quien sabe, de repente Solo tenía razón y salía una bonita amistad.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Y este fanfic fue presentado gracias a…. MI PROMETIDO! MI AMOR I.L.U, a mi mezcla super secreta de cereal XD, a mi mix y remix de music, D.J. ZEI IS IN HOME XDDDDD y por supuesto a mis lindos lectores que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia que me esta saliendo de la nada.

A los que dijeron, ESE NO ES HEERO ¬¬ y que querían matar a cierta personita linda, osea YO, la liadísima Z, paciencia xD y mejor comiencen a dar ánimos y digan juntos AGUANTE HEE-CHAN, que ya viene lo bueno y van a ver al Heero que todos quieren, adoran y aman xDDD, y pa los que me querían matar porque Duo no era Duo y parece que hubo Exchange de personalidades ya van aver xD PACIENCIA AMIGS que ya viene el Hee-cha y Duin que les gusta.


End file.
